The Rain Has No Mercy
by Cyarin
Summary: Inu Yasha's ego has caused him to make his last foolhearted move, and it cost him his life. Read how Inu Yasha's soul yearns for peace, and Kagome must cope with his passing.
1. The Rain Has No Mercy

[Disclaimer]:If I owned Inu Yasha, I would be the one tanning in the Bahamas instead of some Japanese guy. Sucks to be me, huh?

This story where finally, Inu yasha reveals his love, but its too late to share it. Inu yasha has taken his last risk, and Kagome has now to come to grips with his death. Hope you enjoy it, it is my first story J ! 

**The Rain Has No Mercy**

Inuyasha licked the fresh blood from his wounds. Inu-yasha laid in it, staring at the sky. Blood surrounded his body and the ground around him as it spewed from his gaping wounds. The rain that fell was cold . . . like tears. It was as though the gods were crying for him . . . pitying him.  
  
"No," his raspy voice leaked from his bloody lips. "I don't deserve pity . . . or mercy . . . It's my own fault I'm like this . . .It's my own fault I'm dying . . ."  
  
Inu-yasha opened his topaz eyes. Freezing rain fell into them, but he did not flinch or blink. The water spilled down his face from his eyes like tears. Since his body was too weak to make his own, he used this water instead. This way he felt less guilty.  
  
"Kagome . . ." he croaked. "I'm sorry that I couldn't . . . I'm sorry I couldn't . . . tell you . . ." he raised his eyes to the heavens once again, watching as the rain began to fall more steadily. "That I love you . . ."  
  
Inu-yasha's voice died first, but his mind was still very alive.   
  
'Please,' he prayed with all his might. 'Let my spirit find peace and let it visit Kagome one last time . . . please . . . I beg of you . . .'  
  
Inu-yasha thought about Kagome for the last time, picturing her in his mind for one last moment.  
  
The rain began to pour  
  
. . . and Inu-yasha was dead.

  
***  
Kagome sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag. She clutched her chest and felt her heart speeding. Fear and concern filled her as she looked around the campsite. Inu-yasha was not there. He had been gone for too long.  
  
Had it been just a dream? Was he really in danger? Was Inu-yasha really . . . gone?  
  
Kagome rose to her feet and slowly walked to the tree he had last rested in. She stared at it, longing to see him there. But alas, he was no where in her sight's or mind's range. She couldn't sense him at all.  
  
He had left after she had sensed a jewel shard. She told him it was only a small one, and so he had left alone. Even though it was a small jewel shard, Kagome still felt that there was great danger, but Inu-yasha insisted he go alone . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"No, Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled after him when he began to run in the direction she had pointed out. "Don't go! It's only small! It's not worth it! Please, I sense danger . . . a-a l-lot of it!"  
  
"Kagome," Inu-yasha growled, stopping in his tracks and looking back at her, his gold eyes shining. "If it's small then I can handle it. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"No," Kagome ran over to him. "The shard is small, the beast that has it isn't."  
  
"How would you know?" Inu-yasha said dryly.  
  
"I can just . . . I can just feel it, OK?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Inu-yasha began to walk away from her, but she ran in front of him, holding out her arms and blocking his path.  
  
"Please, Inu-yasha," she was beginning to get tears in her eyes. "I have a real bad feeling about this. Please don't go."  
  
"Kagome," Inu-yasha wiped the tears from her face trying to smile. He hated it when she cried. "I promise I'll be back."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and watched helplessly as he walked past her and out of sight.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha," she began to cry harder. "I'm not so sure . . ."_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The feeling of fear made her gut clench. She was afraid . . . afraid he was gone . . . forever. Suddenly, the rain started to fall. Retreating to her sleeping bag, Kagome curled up into it and thought about Inu-yasha.  
  
"Why does he always have to be so stubborn? That's all he cares about is the Jewel shards. Not me. I'm just a pawn in his plot to become a youkai. He doesn't feel the same way I do . . . Oh INU-YASHA!" Kagome felt the rain begin to fall steadily and she cried herself to sleep.   
  
The rain started to fall harder and harder until it was pouring non-stop and the girl in her sleeping bag was shivering uncontrollably. She was scared and alone . . . frightened and unprotected . . . cold and wet.  
  
"Inu . . . yasha . . ." she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come back to me . . . Inu-yasha . . ."  


*  
_Kagome's near. I can feel her. I can smell her. I can hear her. I'm flying towards her. I can't stop. I don't want to stop. Wind is blowing through my body as if it doesn't exist. What's going on? Kagome's there. She's in front of me. She's crying. She's cold. I'm cold. I want to touch her. I want to hold her. I want to comfort her. I want her._  
*  
  
"Inu-yasha?"   
  
Kagome heard a strange sound. It was a soft sound, but it was intense. Her heart skipped as she heard Inu-yasha's voice but his words seemed scrambled. It came from all sides, whispering in her ear the next minute, a few feet away the next.  
  
"Inu-yasha?!"  
  
The sound stopped at her distress, but started again when a white light pulsed a few feet away from her. The light swarmed around her, taking shape of the one she had been thinking about for so long.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"  
  
Kagome was about to wrap her arms around him, when she noticed something wasn't right. His body was limpid and the rain fell through it as though it wasn't even there. The wind swept through him and onto Kagome. It was Inu-yasha, but not Inu-yasha's body. Only his spirit.  
  
"_Kagome_."  
  
The spirit raised it's lucid hand to her face and stroked it lovingly. Kagome gasped and started crying. His hand was cold. His face was distressed. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're dead." Kagome breathed. "Inu . . . Inu-yasha you're . . . dead."  
  
Kagome's mind raced. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Inu-yasha just wasn't the person who would just die. He couldn't die. He wouldn't . . .  
  
"Inu-yasha," she whimpered, looking into his transparent face. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
Inu-yasha quickly took his hand away from her face and averted his eyes from her face. The light surrounding him pulsed and he inched towards her.  
  
"Kagome." He wanted to say so much, but this was all his voice would allow him to do. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome backed away from him in fear and sadness, her eyes flowing with tears. She screamed at him, telling him he wasn't real, that it was all a dream, and he wasn't dead. But it was all she could do for comfort. His cold, lifeless hands were not much help.  
  
"Kagome." Inu-yasha rose to his feet and followed her frightened form that fled from him. He hated seeing her run from him. He hated seeing her cry. "KAGOMEEEEEEE!"  
  
At his desperate cry, the girl stopped short. He wasn't whispering. She could hear his real voice for the first time and it made her believe. She turned and approached his glowing spirit. It was sad. It was not the way his spirit should have been.  
  
Despite the rain, Kagome was warm against his now shining body. Her lips pressed against his see-through ones and her arms hung around his barley-there neck. Inu-yasha's spirit just stood there tense, not knowing what to do. His limbs hung loosely as he watched the girl desperately trying to get him to kiss her back, for it was the only one she would ever get from him.  
  
She pulled away, angry. "What's wrong, Inu-yasha?!" she screamed, crying her eyes out. "Is the only reason you came here was because you wanted my jewel shards?! You're dead! You can't use them! But fine! Take them!" the girl ripped her neck lace from her neck and threw the jewel shards at him. They passed right through his sheer body and out the other side. "All I ever wanted was to love you Inu-yasha! All I ever wanted to tell you that I loved you! But now . . ." Kagome was crying hysterically and she fell to her knees. " . . .now . . ."  
  
"Kagome." Inu-yasha mewled, collapsing beside her and wrapping his cold arms around her. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome sobbed and turned in his arms, looking up into his face. He looked down at her and nuzzled her face, purring softly. Another sob raked Kagome's body. He moved his cold face across hers until their lips were aligned.  
  
"Kagome," He whispered. "I'm ready now. I have to tell you . . . I love you . . ."  
  
Inu-yasha kissed her, hard. The girl gasped, and Inu-yasha used it as an advantage to slip his tongue in. She lay still in his embrace, feeling his cold body press against hers and beg for her to kiss him back. Knowing that this chance would never come again, Kagome kissed him back, feeling his muscles lax.  
  
The kiss continued but Inu-yasha started to drift away from Kagome, beginning to float towards the heavens. But they still clung to one another, desperate to feel each other's body against their own again. But Inu-yasha's grip on the girl was not strong enough and he slipped, grasping for her again quickly and grabbing her hands.  
  
Light burst from Inu-yasha's body and his shirt was ripped from his form. Wings erupted from his shoulder-blades and the unseen force continued to pull him towards the clouds.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed with all her might and Inu-yasha stopped in mid-air. Their hands were still locked tightly and they wouldn't let go. "Gods, listen to me! I will never let him go! If it's not possible for him to return to earth, let me go to heaven with him! Please!"  
  
Inu-yasha whimpered. The gods would not listen. The pull on his body begun again. His legs levitated upwards but his front half still stayed close to the earth, clinging to Kagome. With all his might, he pulled himself forwards, grabbing Kagome by the waist and holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome," he pulled. "I promise I'll return . . . someday . . . I love you . . . so much . . ."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome were immediately wrenched apart. His wings beat furiously and the clouds broke, letting down a pillar of light. Inu-yasha was sucked up in it, as he screamed his loves' name, his tears joining those of the god's.  
  
"_KAGOMEEEEE_!"   


*** Thanks for reading the whole thing too, it's only a one shot thing. Please review, I would appreciate some constructive criticism Don't go easy on me just cause I'm a newbie! 


	2. Beyond Death

[Disclaimer: Yes once again, I do not own Inuyasha, bla bla bla bla]

****

The Rain Has No Mercy 

**Chapter 2: Beyond Death**

Bright light surround Inu-yasha's body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. It felt like he was dying all over again. The suction he felt around his body as his soul was ripped from it, the pain that tore at his insides and spread his blood across the ground, further and further, the deafening ringing noise that burst his eardrums, and finally the disapating of the pain, dissolving of the noise, and finally the relief of peace as a white light blinded his eyes and sent his mind swimming once again.  
  
All he could think about was the girl that he loved so much. She had asked the gods to let her come with him, but he and the gods both knew she couldn't bare this much torture. He wasn't in hell, but he was just paying the price of the small sins he had done. Everyone had to get rid of them sometime.  
  
Finally, after everything was starting to come back to him, Inu-yasha rose to his feet. He shook his head and took in his surroundings.   
  
_Surroundings_? What surroundings? Inu-yasha was in a endless white area, where nothing loomed. It was plain, boring, but peaceful. Was this tengoku?  
  
"Gods?" Inu-yasha asked, not knowing what else to say. "Where am I? What's going on?"  
  
Not before long, someone or something answered him.  
  
"You asked before you died to go see the girl and tell her that you loved her. That's what you did."  
  
Inu-yasha's memory returned to him in a flash.  
_Kagome was screaming. Inu-yasha was being sucked into the sky, saying something to Kagome.  
  
"I love you! I promise I'll be back!"  
  
Kagome nodded and kissed him hard for one last time before they were forcefully pulled apart and Inu-yasha disappeared from her world forever._  
"NO!" Inu-yasha didn't realize he was screaming. "KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"She's gone." the voice from before boomed, silencing him. "You will remain here for the rest of eternity." the voice seemed to be fading.  
  
"No, wait!" Inu-yasha said in a rush, looking up at the blank, white nothingness above him. "Is it possible that I can keep my promise to her? . . . to Kagome?"  
  
"There is a way." The voice said steadily after a minute's hesitation. "But I warn you that it will not be easy."  
  
"Tell me, please!" Inu-yasha begged, falling to his knees and raising his hands in the sky. "PLEASE!"  
  
"STOP groveling." the owner of the voice appeared, his yellow eyes alight. "I'll help you!"  
  
"F-father?!"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sry this is so short guys! I didn't mean for it to be! But you know NOW is the time to end this chapter! CLIFFHANGERS MuHahahahahaaahah!!  



	3. The Path Less Walked

**The Rain Has No Mercy**

Chapter 3: The Path Less Walked

[Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Would anyone believe that I owned Inu Yasha because I wrote this? If you do, you should be the one getting sued!]

Inu Yasha's father seemed to be eclipsed with a golden light. His huge, white fangs glistened against his red gums and tongue. His paws and body were covered in a silver, sparkling coat of fur and his brilliant head was shaped differently then Sesshoumaru who resembled a mutt. His topaz eyes glowed as he inspected his son.  
  
"You seemed shocked Inu Yasha," His father growled, watching his son stare in awe. Without hesitating for Inu Yasha to respond, his voice boomed with what Inu Yasha had hoped for. "I have a way for you to go back to your woman. But as I said before, it is nothing short of a difficult task,"  
  
Forgetting his fear and apprehension in front of the great youkai, Inu Yasha quickly spoke up.  
  
"How?" he anxiously waited for an answer.  
  
"I have the power to send you back to the realm of the living. But, my power weakens over the distance of the realms, and unfortunately, your life would be only temporary," the large white dog watched his son's excited expression fade slightly. "But long enough to give you what you want."  
  
"And what do I want?" Inu Yasha replied angrily. His father closed his eyes and approached him. He didn't underestimate his father, he knew that his youkai powers would easily recite his deepest thoughts and memories. He watched his father read his mind and was wondering what he had uncovered. His father began to laugh childishly.  
  
"_You_ want make love to her."  
  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped. His father searched deep, _real deep_. It was - or had been - one of his most secretive desires. A desire that he hoped to have hidden deep in the recesses of his heart. But now that his father had so easily violated his desires, his insecurity grew. Inu Yasha avoided his father's penetrating stare, expecting anger for his immature fantasies.  
  
"Inu Yasha," his father spoke slowly with sincerity, looking down on the puny hanyou. "Do not be ashamed for what your heart desires. Your birth was a result of my own love for your mother,"  
  
"You don't mean..." Inu-yasha swallowed hard. "that you were dead. when I was conceived?"  
  
Inu Yasha's father nodded without embarrassment.  
  
"Yes. I am not proud of it, but I have also accepted my past."  
  
"But how?" Inu Yasha asked, confused. "I remember you perfectly. You would play with me as a pup. I remember it. How could you have been-?"  
  
"I told you," the silver dog interrupted irately. "My power will allow your time on earth to last for one year, then you will return here."  
  
"One year, huh?" Inu Yasha thought it over in his head. "Hmph, it's better than nothing."   
  
Inu Yasha gasped looking down at his belt. He saw no sheath, no sword, nothing. He understood that of everything he had to leave behind on earth, Tetsusaiga was no exception.

  
"So I can leave this place and I'll be with Kagome for a year... making pups?" Inu Yasha smirked about the fact.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He thought for a little bit. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Inu Yasha growled after he realized that this was be too easy. "Is there some kind of catch?" 

  
"You must tell her that you have to leave in one year's time or you'll be sent back here. My power can only transcend death as long as the love you two share, binds you. 'Lying to your love?' I hope you choose not to."  
  
"That might be tough, but it isn't impossible. Kagome will understand."  
  
"As well, you will also have to tell her about your true intentions. If she rejects you, the sudden weakness in the bond will bring you back. And remember this: your body is frail and weak. If you get into any fights, I suggest you run. So if Sesshoumaru comes to bother you, take my advice."  
  
"Yeah, like _he'd _understand."   
  
"Take this," Inu Yasha's father ripped a single claw from his paw and set it down in front of him. It re-grew quickly and effortlessly. "I hope this aids you,"  
  
"Wait," Inu Yasha grumbled. The claw had to be at least three feet tall. "What'll this do?"  
  
The claw slowly began to reduce in size, until he held it in his hand.  
  
"Do not be impudent," his father warned. "Be grateful I am helping you at all."  
"So is that it?" Inu Yasha looked at his father, putting the claw in his garment and waited for him to answer.  
  
His father looked away with a exhausted appearance.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Good," Inu-yasha sighed. "I'm ready."  
  
The large, white dog began to chuckle at his naivety.  


"What is it now?" Inu Yasha growled at his laughing father.  
  
He looked down at his son. "Well I guess that you don't understand. A direct bond between me and the real world would is too strenuous. I had no choice but to build a pathway."  
  
"Figures," Inu Yasha heaved a sigh and confidently began to walk in the direction his father pointed.  
  
"Your first challenge awaits you," The voice was powerful and concentrated "If you succeed, I will be waiting here upon your return."  
  
"Heh," Inu Yasha sneered. "Like you've got anywhere else to go,"  


__

To Be Continued.

Thanks everyone for reading the third chapter. I'll wait a little while longer to publish the fourth chapter, unless of course *wink* I get a couple more reviews quickly! *wink* Lol, there's some motivation huh?


	4. The Endless Light

****

[Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Even if I said I owned Inu Yasha, no one would believe me *cries*]

The Rain Has No Mercy

__

Chapter 4: The Endless Light 

Inu Yasha turned, hearing his father's voice. The thunder of his galloping strides were elegant and graceful, even though he knew how deadly they were. Still surprised, he crossed his arms awaited him. It had only been an hour since he had left his father. Whether time mattered here was still unknown and he was still unaware if he had even moved. Once his father had faded into the white mist that enveloped him, the purity refused to let him know if he had moved at all. It had been nothing but blankness, and he felt as though it was becoming pointless to try and reach Kagome. He was impatient and he grew weary of this endless traveling. Where were the supposed challenges that awaited him? Where was the exit of this death and the entrance to his shortened life? But mostly, where was Kagome?  
  
"I guess he forgot something . . ." Inu Yasha muttered. "What is it dad?" he called. It was strange though. He wondered why his father's expression or speed had not changed since the time he had first saw his colossal form coming for him. The enormous white dog was getting closer and his face was scrunched in anger. His pace wasn't slowing at all and there was only a few more yards between them.

"Dad?" Inu Yasha questioned, eyebrows raised in skepticism. He was still speeding towards him, and his lips were curled back in a snarl. Suddenly realizing that his father wasn't going to stop, he dodged the charge and slid away from him, his own lips parted in awe and confusion. 

"What's going on?!" His father sped past him, sliding a few feet from him uncontrollably. He dug his claws into the white, blankness to regain his balance and ripped six long claw marks down it, exposing darkness. The dog whirled around and reared, roaring loudly. Inu Yasha dodged his father again as he sped past him, tearing up the white nothingness and returning for more.  
  
"Dad STOP!" he cried. But there was his eyes were possessed, and his body was a weapon, intent on killing him.  
  
"It's no use," From out of the mist a voice echoed, booming simple words from every direction. It began to snicker. "You must destroy him."  
  
"Destroy him?!" Inu Yasha yelled back, dodging his rampaging father at the same time. "What in the seven hells are you bitching about?!"  
  
"The test!" the voice yelled as he moved from his father's path once again. "The test of Betrayal!"  
  
"The first test?" Inu Yasha gasped, this time leaping high into the air. "What do I do?!"  
  
The was no answer to his cries, the voice had vanished as easily as it had appeared. Growling angrily, the hanyou leapt again, this time landing on his father's back. The dog bucked and jerked wildly, trying to throw him off. But he held tight to his father's hide and rode the dog until it stopped its violent twisting and writhing. Inu Yasha stroked his father's fur, watching as the animal was beginning to calm and breathe deeply. He slowly and confidently pushed down on his father's back and watched as the dog cooperated and laid down on it's side. He stroked him and tardily made his way away from him. After he was a few meters away from him, he looked back up to the sky.  
  
"Did I do it right?" He called. "Did I pass the test?!" He wanted an answer, but there was nothing but silence. A piercing roar came from his father as he began to disintegrate into thin air. "Well I guess so!" He actually felt quite proud of himself. His father finally completely dissolved, and he thought he had completed his testing. But the wisps of air began to gather where his father once stood. It was a startling but familiar face. "Miroku?! What the—"  
  
"Who is the priestess who had first obtained the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku questioned. Inu Yasha was taken aback by his boldness..  
  
"What? Is this some kind of—" he muttered, but once again he was cut off.. The monk repeated his question and waited for the answer. "Uh…" he stuttered. "Kikyo?"  
  
"Correct." He quickly preceded with his next question. "Who is the demon who has tricked you and many of your friends?"  
  
"Uh…" He stuttered again. He thought it might have been his half brother, Sesshoumarou, but he has only been an asshole, never tricked them. The answer was clear to him. "That scum Naraku."  
  
"Correct." Miroku's voice and form began to waver. "Who is the girl who travels through time using an ancient well?"  
  
"Easy." Inu Yasha said to himself, with a smirk. "Kagome." Miroku's appearance began to flutter and become transparent. It began to fall apart into the mist that had once been its form. But now, Sango stood in his place. She was dressed in her usual demon exterminator suit and she was holding her oversized boomerang with one hand. Her mask was strapped on and her eyes were blank.  
  
"The third test," Sango said, muffled through her mask. "is the test of agility."  
  
"Agility?" he repeated.  
  
"Dodge my boomerang," she warned. Before he could blink, Sango's boomerang was already coming straight for him. He shouted out of shock and fell to the ground, just in time to have the boomerang clip the side of his face. The blood trailed down his cheek as the wounds spilt its crimson sap. He avoided the boomerang two more times in succession, and Sango disappeared just as the others had. The person who was standing in her spot next made him gasp.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. He began to approach her out of instinct. "Kagome?"  
  
"The last test," she said as she too began to walk towards him. "is the test of reaction."  
  
"Reaction?" He stopped walking a few feet from Kagome, but she didn't.  
  
"Yes," she answered. Her voice was monotone and bland as she stood in front of him. Her rank breath soured the air. Kagome thrust out her hand which was gripping a razor-sharp dagger. She had expected to strike him, but Inu Yasha had moved by then.  
  
"You're not Kagome." He said calmly as the girl ran at him again. "So don't try to be. Your scent is not right." Kagome shrieked and threw the dagger at him, who caught it with ease. "Kagome smells wonderful most of the time. Especially after she takes a bath. But then there is the rest of the time when she doesn't smell wonderful, but extraordinary. It's those days when I can't help myself. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Inu Yasha smirked. "But you, you smell like a wench, you demon. Come out of her beautiful skin. You don't deserve it!" he yelled furiously. As for his request, the demon disguised as Kagome broke free and portrayed it's real form. "Heh, figures," he said sighing heavily. "It's been a while hasn't it, Lady Centipede?" An ugly, repulsive insect stood before him. With a shrill scream, Lady Centipede came at him with great speed. Just as in life. he slaughtered her easily, not caring to leave her soul wandering any longer. He flicked his claws until they were free of blood.  
  
"Okay," he paused, tired and stressed. He looked up to the plain white sky. "Did I pass all the tests? Can I just leave and see Kagome now?"

__

To Be Continued

Alright! Chapter 4 is up lol! I hope you guys like it, I'm working very hard to keep updating on an almost bi-daily basis here, so if there are any ideas that you think are interesting, feel free to state in a review or in an email. Thanx a bunch!


	5. Mark me, Mate

**_This chapter is dedicated to GoldenGalaxia (G.G.) and Hawkeye's Seductress. Apologies to everyone about the week delay in updating. I will TRY not get banned again… But then again… no promises lol _**: )

**[Disclaimer: …cha cha cha… charmin… okay, I don't even own THAT] **

***This chapter contains lime content. If this is NOT what you intend to see, then cover your eyes and beg for ice cream. Ugh, sorry, I'm just hungry. Hey… where'd that cookie go G.G.? **

**The Rain Has No Mercy **

_Chapter 5: Mark me, Mate._

            Inu Yasha's wish had been granted. As his environment stirred from his fingertips, the blankness around him shattered, piercing the air. He yelled with excitement and watched the world around him, begin to come back. A he fell through layers and layers of clouds, (getting soaked every once and a while but it still felt great) his breath seeped into his lungs, filling him with life. The wind whistled past his ears and he felt his silver hair caressing the wispy rain. The ground beneath him was growing with intensity and he held his breath. Just as he thought he would be mating with the ground instead of Kagome, his stomach sank as he stopped moving. The air around him glittered as he floated a few inches of the ground. He felt the normality of being alive return to him and he finally touched the ground.  
  
He looked around and noticed he was in the same place as he had been before but his corpse was the only thing missing. He smiled and took a deep breath, noticing the glistening air around him was still hanging close to his body.  
  
"Maybe it's just a being dead thing."  
  
After regaining his composure, Inu Yasha set off to find Kagome, hoping she was close by. After having no luck in looking for her, he decided to trail her by scent. It was not hard to pick it out since he was so used to it's presence. But as he followed her scent on all fours, he noticed how much he missed her and wanted to kiss her like he had when he was dead. It had been such a great kiss, but had so many turn-offs. Since he had been dead, he couldn't feel the heat of her body against his or smell the sweet scent of her arousal. It had made him quite angry, but he decided he had time for that later.  
  
Finally after what seemed an hour, Inu Yasha picked up the latest scent she had made. He breathed it in deeply and was overcome by the scent of… just all the normal things she was. But an additional scent stroked his senses, one that he hated; her tears. He wondered how long he had been gone, but he knew he would have to hurry if he wanted to find her alive. He kept remembering how she had said she wanted to go to heaven with him and knew that she could resort to suicide if he wasn't quick enough.  
  
Then, following her scent finally paid off. He saw her in the meadow beyond, with her hands on her chest and her body heaving up and down. She was crying.  
  
"Kago—" He was about to say, but then he stopped and looked at her. She was in a pitiful state. She was thin and pale and she looked sick. He knew it was because of him.  
  
He began to go to her, being as loud as possible so she would turn and see him. But that was not the case. She was crying so hard she didn't even hear him. So finally he called her name.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she whimpered without turning around. "Quit torturing me. I know it's not really you."  
  
"But Kagome . . ." He started again and then realized she was not going to listen.  
  
So he quickly ran to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and heard her breath catch. She looked down at his hand that was resting on her shoulder and eventually turned all the way around. When she saw him, her eyes swelled up with tears and she tackled him, crying his name so loud he thought his ears would burst.  
  
He was about to pull her back and tell her everything, but then noticed she would not let go and finally gave in. He worked his arms about her and his fingers through her hair, whispering her name and breathing in her sweet scent.  
  
Kagome was sobbing so loudly her body shook with every sound. Her eyes were dry from crying so much but somehow her body found more tears. She felt like she was drowning him.

"How?" She breathed into his chest. "How can you be alive?"  
  
"I dunno, Kagome," He whispered into her hair and pulling her closer to him. "I was given a year to come back . . . and be with you."  
  
"Then thank the Gods," she curled up in his embrace and let him rest his chin on her head. "I've missed you so much, Inu Yasha."

  
"I've missed you, Kagome." His voice was muffled in her hair. "But… I only have a year,"  
  
"A year," She whispered, thinking hard and brushing away her tears. "Then we can't waste a minute of it can we?"  
  
Kagome looked up into Inu Yasha's topaz orbs, pulling herself from his lap and against his chest. He opened his legs and she settled herself right in between them. His hands seized her waist and he felt her shift between his legs to help him find a comfortable position beneath her. Her hands flew to his face and leaned down closer to him.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered, rolling over so he was in the dominant position, carefully lifting himself above her just enough so he would not crush her. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Kagome's face became concerned as his did.  
  
"I can only stay here if . . ." he paused and looked into her eyes. He lowered his face to hers until their lips were touching. He left a small, harmless kiss on her closed lips first, then waited for her to return the favour. She did and he started again but this time spreading her lips with his tongue. She let him enter and let him knead his lips with hers. They worked at it for minutes, their tongues romping playfully and their lips devouring each others in a rage of passion. Kagome could not suppress the moans for this hanyou that she had ever since she had come through the well. Vibrating against his lips, her moans made Inu Yasha kiss her harder and faster because she knew she was enjoying it. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and it was hard to end. He raised his head to end it, but their lips seemed to stick together like glue. Making sure they would end it gracefully, Inu Yasha's hand slipped up to catch her head as they finally pulled apart breathless. They were both panting and Kagome closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Kagome," he moaned as if in pain, pressing his body against hers. "Make love to me,"  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. Inu Yasha held his breath, wondering if it had been a good time to pop the question. She was still panting and sweat had gathered on her pale skin. Her hair was a mess and it stuck to her skin from her sweat, but he thought she was beautiful. He had the sudden urge to kiss her again, but he knew it would only happen if she answered him the right way.  
  
"Mate?" She breathed, staring into his amber eyes.  
  
"I want you," he swallowed hard. "I want you to be mine,"  
  
"Why?" she whimpered.  
  
"Because I love you, Kagome." he said. "Because I want you to be the one I spend the rest of my life - er - year with. I just love you so much. I just want you so bad."  
  
Her breath caught in the back of her throat and tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Inu Yasha," she said softly, stroking the nape of his neck with her fingertips. "I've always loved you."  
  
"So . . ." he shivered from the way her fingers caressed him. "will you be mine . . . forever?"  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his face to her neck and bared his fangs, waiting for her answer as he hissed seductively.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome gasped as his teeth sunk into her neck. One hand grabbed the other side of her neck to keep her from squirming and the other clasped her hand in his, trying to comfort her. He wanted this to be the only time to ever cause her pain, but he knew there was one more time he had to. There were two things he had to do, two things that would mark her as his mate forever,"  
  
"What are you . . ." Kagome's words were choppy and her breath was uneven. "What are you doing to me?" Heat ran up and down her body, causing her to arch in passion and thrust in pleasure. Whatever he was doing to her was amazing. She reached up and rested her hand against his back, pulling herself into him drastically. "Inu Yasha," His fangs left her neck, afraid she was in too much pain. "No! Inu . . .Yasha . . . whatever you're doing to me . . . don't stop!"  
  
At her order, his canine teeth were again in her neck, causing the heat that was surging through her body to leave it tingling. Her body was ecstatic as she buckled against him, crying out for more. He slid his hand beneath her skirt and wrapped his hand around her upper thigh. He pulled it up so he could make his way between her legs once again, sliding his tongue across the swollen skin he had just made.  
  
Finally releasing his fangs from her neck, he licked to small beads of blood trickling down it. Her blood tasted sweet and he loved it, but he didn't want to shed it again. His blood stained lips made their way back to hers and they started another passionate kiss. He licked his lips and cleaned the blood from his mouth. He looked down at his new mate and studied the mark on her. He had made a good one. It was shaped like a whip that had coiled back from striking. He was good.  
  
"If you liked that," Inu-yasha leaned down and whispered in her ear, running his claw along the scar his fangs had created, "Just wait 'till tonight. I guarantee it will be better." Her body tingled with anticipation, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning about the moment she had waited for her whole life.

**_~To Be Continued ~_**

_Great! Finally after an undisclosed amount of time… I have updated… Is it good? A little lime to stir things up lol. Anywayz, be assured that I'll be updating quicker now. Thanx a bunch for your guys reviews!_


	6. The Quartered Bloodline

****

[Disclaimer: 

English: I do not own Inu Yasha! 

French: Je ne possède pas le Démon de Chien!

Spanish: ¡Yo no poseo a Demonio de Perro! 

Italian: Non possiedo il Demone di Cane! 

Russian: Я не имею(не признаю) Демона Собаки!

Chinese: 我不擁有狗魔鬼！

I hope that gets the point across…]

The Rain Has No Mercy

__

Chapter 6: The Quartered Bloodline

Inu Yasha wrapped himself around Kagome, trying to hush her soft cries. He had finally marked her, but he knew he was not finished. When her tears subsided and the moans were soft, he entwined his lips with hers, and muffled her voice in his embrace. She kissed him back in a frenzy and let him have her for the rest of the night.  
  
* * *

Inu Yasha awoke with Kagome wrapped in his arms, the scent of their lovemaking filling the air. He smiled to himself and watched his exhausted mate rest. Her pale, cream-colored skin was covered in a thick coat of sweat and her raven tresses was matted to her chest with it. His eyes danced along her body as they studied the her, but the fixation with the mark on her neck was irresistible. The red, whip-shaped scar reminded him of the events from before and he blushed fiercely. But there was no reason to blush. He had a new mate and soon new pups that would call him "Papa". It was strange to imagine at first, but when he thought hard enough, he could see the perfect image of his kin in his mind. It suddenly felt anxious for their coming. And again, he got what he wished for a few months later.  


* * *

  
The birth had been unexpected, especially since they were little 1/4 demons. Yoaki's pregnancy was very short, and because of Inu Yasha being a hanyou and the father, the gestation period was also short. Kagome had some trouble, but he was with her the whole time.  
  
He smiled and made a soft cooing sound as he looked at the small batch of pups that lay pressed up against their mother's side. Three boys and two girls. He quickly nuzzled Kagome and reached down to stroke each pup.  
  
Anisan, the largest male pup looked exactly like his father. With two puppy ears, clawed fingertips, long silver hair, and fangs, Kagome was a little afraid that none of her traits had been given to the small pup. But the first day he opened his eyes, she saw the same ocean-blue eyes as hers, and grinned.  
  
Atarashii, the second male had all his father's traits besides his silver hair and tan skin. The child had gray, smoke colored ears and jet black hair. His flesh was pale like his mother's and his eyes were jade-green. He looked slightly silly at first, but Kagome and Inu-yasha grew accustomed to his strange coloring.  
  
Hoshi, the runt of the litter, was almost identical to that of his eldest brother, Anisan. But something was very different about Hoshi. He did not have puppy dog ears, but instead he had a long silver tail. He also had one blue eye and one golden eye. He was very special, and although Inu Yasha refused to play favorites, Hoshi would always have something that the others did not.  
  
Imoto, the youngest female had gray hair and black ears. She had huge, topaz eyes that shined like porcelain and her claws were longer than the boy's.  
  
Sakura, the female in the middle got her name from her silver hair with a few highlights of pink in it. She had long pink nails and elf-like ears like her uncle and a face that looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's too. Boy did that freak him out.  
  
"Okay guys," He called through the small hut, waking each child. Their sensitive hearing burst with the sound of a new day. "Time to go out and play!"  
  
The hanyou strolled into the child's room and greeted each of them with kisses on the forehead. Picking up Hoshi to make sure the child was not trampled by the other children, he watched with fetching eyes as each of them burst from the house and out to play, Anisan in the lead as usual. He had forgotten about his smallest son who was still in his arms, but then was thrown back into reality when the child started kicking and squirming in his grip.  
  
"Dad!" he whined, looking up at him with his gold and blue eyes. "I wanna go play!"  
  
"Alright, alright, Hoshi," He laughed, setting down his son and watching as he joined his siblings.  
  
"Okay, everyone!" Shouted Anisan when Hoshi came down to join the group. "We're playing tag and Hoshi's **IT**!"  
  
Each child bolted from their runt brother's side and kept a far distance away from him every time he tried to follow. The small child tried the best he could, but he could not kid himself nor his father that he could keep up. It was time for Inu Yasha to step in when the rest of the quarter demons began to tease poor Hoshi.   
  
"Anisan," he grumbled, walking over to him. "You know Hoshi can't play as well as you. Why do you tease him?"  
  
Then, before he knew it, the clever little pup smacked him on the rump.  
  
"Now _you're_ **IT**!" He squeaked as he ran screeching from his father.  
  
The large hanyou sighed, but gave into the little game. He first went after Anisan and stayed at his heels until he broke off and trailed Atarashii. The black-haired, gray-eared fourth demon was a tricky lad and stopped abruptly, dropping to the ground and squealing as his confused father ran right over him. Atarshii then fled out of his father's way. Next to run from Inu-yasha was Imoto who ran in zig-zags and confusing paths to try and throw off her father. But he was quick and matched each move, even though he was playing 'daddy tag'. After he had, had his fun with Imoto, Inu Yasha was about to go after Sakura but watched as she strolled into the house without even noticing his attempt to tag her.  
  
It was not that he didn't like the girl, but he knew she did not get as much attention as the other pups. And it was only because she looked like Sesshoumaru. Shrugging and quickly tagging Anisan, he continued to play with the children.  
  
Sakura made her way through the house until she had found her mother who was reading a book. Kagome didn't notice as the girl came in, but Sakura quickly let her know.  
  
"Hey mommy!" Sakura shouted in Kagome's ear, causing the young mother to jump out of her seat in terror, and then realized it was not Sesshoumaru. "I'm bored."  
  
"W-well why aren't you playing with your brother's and sisters?" Kagome stuttered slightly, still a little shaken. "Why aren't you playing with your father?"  
  
"Because he hate's me."  
  
"What?!" Kagome chided, looking down at the strange girl with a little anger. "Your father loves you! Why would you say something as terrible as that?!"  
  
"Because, Mom!" Sakura matched her mother's tone and volume. "You can't smell anger or disgust or contempt like I can! Every time he looks at me, I can smell it! He hates me!"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily. "It's not that he hates you," she said softly, taking her little girl's hand in her own. "It's just that . . . well . . ." Kagome sighed again and decided she'd have to tell her. "You look like . . . Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What?" the small girl said quite sourly. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome tried not to be angry at the girl, but it just seemed like her nature to do so.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Daddy's half-brother," Kagome began, taking her little girl in her lap. "And they've been feuding over everything since Daddy's been born. You see, Sesshoumaru is a bad man. He once tried to kill your father and me once . . ."  
  
Kagome continued with her story and what else she knew about him, hoping the little girl might understand. But even though Sakura listened to every word, she did not seem moved at all. In fact, she seemed to take a liking to Sesshoumaru.  


__

~To Be Continued~

****

It was about time this happened rite? Lol, you've ALL been thinking it. Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll update soon! Thanx!


	7. Dark Reality

****

[Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inu Yasha. Nope. Can't say I do.]

The Rain Has No Mercy

__

Chapter 7: Dark Reality

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha's hushed voice hit the young woman's ears. "Kagome, where are you?"  
  
"In here," Kagome called softly, smiling warmly when her mate entered the room. "What is it?"  
  
"It's . . ." Inu-yasha came over and sat down next to her on the floor, taking her hand in his. " . . . just that . . . I'm . . ." Inu Yasha's voice cracked with emotion, and he held his fingers to his throat to keep it steady. "I'm . . . going to miss you . . . when I'm gone . . ."  
  
Kagome's heart almost stopped. She had almost completely forgotten that he had to leave in a year. But was it so soon? Weren't there many more days and nights she could spend with her love? Did he have to leave?  
  
"But . . ." Kagome whined softly, trying to hold back her tears. "But . . ." her voice became high-pitched and she leaned closer to Inu-yasha. "But . . . how long . . . how long . . . do you have?"  
  
"Less than . . ." Inu Yasha stopped and looked up into Kagome's beautiful face. "Less than a month . . ."  
  
"No!" Kagome threw herself at him and began to crying so loudly, she was waking the children. But she didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was Inu-yasha longer. "YOU CAN"T GO! PLEASE!"  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha whispered softly, choking back his tears and running his claws through her hair. "Kagome, don't cry," he murmured against her raven hair. "Please. You know how much I hate it. Please, don't."  
  
InuYasha heard the shuffling of feet and looked up to see each and every child in the doorway, concern in their eyes and faces, a few of them crying. Especially Hoshi.  
  
"Mommy . . ." Hoshi cried like a beaten animal. "Where is daddy going? Why is he leaving? Mommy?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her smallest son. She saw his face full of tears and let another loud sob rake her body. She called out to him and watched as him and all the other children stormed in the room and into the arms of their parents that still held each other dearly. Inu-yasha whispered good things to them and pet each of their heads with his soft hands. He kissed Hoshi, Anisan, Atarashii, and Imoto each on the forehead and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Go back to bed," He said softly. "I'll explain every thing in the morning."  
  
"But . . ." Hoshi whimpered. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Hoshi," Inu Yasha smiled at the puny 1/4 demon.  
  
"Promise?" Hoshi squeaked.  
  
"I promise. Now go back to sleep."  
  
"Come with me," Hoshi tugged at his father's yutaka. Inu Yasha looked around at Kagome who was still clutching close to him. She nodded and he walked each child to bed. You would think it would be an easy process, but all the children clung to him like a magnet. When he tucked each child into their futon, he heard a silky, familiar voice in his ear.  
  
"So," the deep and appealing voice whispered. "if you're leaving, who will take care of the children; especially my beautiful Sakura?"  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomarou?" he growled, swinging around to see Sakura clutching to Sesshomarou's waist. "And what did you do to Sakura?"  
  
"I would never harm this child," he grinned and looked down at Sakura, laying a hand on her head and stroking her silver hair.. "She came to me. I'm glad, too. Now I know that your whole family will be defenceless once you're gone. Even Sakura's attractive mother. You know, brother, she may favour me over you once you're gone. We do have the same silver hair and long nails and seductive canine instincts. But I'm afraid a full blooded youkai gives much more pleasuring sex."  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Inu Yasha screamed. "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER . . . I'LL . . . I'LL . . ."  
  
"You cannot deny the truth, brother," Sesshomarou's amber eyes flashed. "I will have her when you're gone."  
  
Inu-yasha instinctively reached for his Tetsusaiga, but then realized he did not have one anymore. He began to growl and flexed his clawed fingers. But then, he immediately remembered his father's words.  
  
_  
"Plus, you can't get into any fights. So if Sesshomarou comes to bother you, all you can do is run. That's just the way it is."_  
  
  
"Damn." he said and looked up at his brother. He reached inside his yutaka and pulled out the claw from his father's paw. "Here, Sesshomarou. A secret message from dad."  
  
He flung the large claw at his brother as hard as he could out of anger, wishing it would stab him in the heart. But alas, he casually raised his hand and caught the claw between his fingertips.  
  
"So I see," he studied the claw and bent down to gather Sakura in his arms not even looking at the girl. Bracing her up with his arm, she sat on it and curled her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. "Sakura and I will be leaving now. I hope you don't mind that neither you or your mate will see her again. She chose me over you. Your mate will follow in her footsteps, you know. I'm sure your other children will find some sanctuary somewhere. I don't know where, but you know, I don't really care. Farewell."  
  
Before Inu Yasha could object, both Sesshomarou and Sakura were gone, and Imoto was crying.  
  
"Sakura!" Imoto cried loudly. "NO! Sakura! Don't leave, please!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at his other daughter with guilt. Imoto had been the only one who had really connected with Sakura. His father had never noticed that. He went over to Imoto and tried to comfort her. But the small child pushed him away.  
  
"You didn't stop him!" Imoto cried in his face, waking Atarashii who went to his sister and hugged her tightly, calming her sobs. "You didn't stop him from taking Sakura because you didn't care about her!" Atarashii held tighter to his sister, mewling in her ear and nuzzling her neck until she stopped yelling so loudly. "You didn't care . . ." she sobbed and clutched at Atarashii, burying her face in his sleeping yutaka. "You didn't . . ."  
  
"Thank you, Atarashii," he whispered to his son who had put Imoto to sleep.  
  
But to his surprise, Atarashii bared his fangs with a growl and hissed. He quickly took Imoto back in his arms and backed away from him, his ears flat against his head. Inu-yasha had an instinct to growl back and tell him who was boss, but Anisan had also awoken and stood up, coming to his brother and laying a hand on his shoulder. Atarashii jumped when Anisan touched him, almost attacking him blindly, but then realizing who he was.  
  
Balling his hands into fists, Inu-yasha stormed out of their room, slamming the door and rushing out of the house. He started running and crying. He ran blindly through the woods, letting the wind whip at his face. He didn't know where he was going, but all he wanted to do was get away from everything and everyone and away from his mistakes. It had been all his fault he had died, all his fault he came back and started a family, all his fault that his family would suffer and that Kagome may fall victim to Sesshomaru, all his fault Sakura had been taken by Sesshomarou. It was all his fault.   
  
Before he could stop himself, Inu Yasha screamed so loudly, he probably roused every demon and human for miles.  
  
"FATHER!" He cried to the sky. "PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Inu Yasha began to cry. "PLEASE! I WANT TO START OVER! I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! I DON'T WANT . . . I don't want . . . I don't want any of this . . . I want . . . to start over . . . let me . . . please . . . start over . . . father . . ." he sobbed. "Please father . . . please."   


* * *

__

Yay! Go chapter 7! I'd appreciate any reviews you guys could give me. Thanx a lot for your past support. Because of you guys, this is the most popular out of all my stories. 


End file.
